


i'm a spark and you're a boom (what am i supposed to do)

by lore949



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Romance, Smut, pure sin, this is just porn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore949/pseuds/lore949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to do something kinky?” </p>
<p>That’s how it started. </p>
<p>Lexa’s eyes peek from behind her book, glasses slipping down her nose. “Kinky?” She muses. Clarke grins. </p>
<p>“Yes, kinky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this is just porn you guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a spark and you're a boom (what am i supposed to do)

**Author's Note:**

> holla. happy monday :) have some fluffy gay porn <3

“Do you want to do something kinky?” 

That’s how it started.

Lexa’s eyes peek from behind her book, glasses slipping down her nose. “Kinky?” She muses. And Clarke grins.

“Yes, kinky.” 

Lexa closes her book and folds her glasses neatly, putting them on the bedside table.

 

//

 

“Ok, so... What are you in the mood for?” Clarke says as she browses porn sites on her laptop, face down on the bed. Her ass looks tantalizing and Lexa looks at it warily from her spot on the bed, back propped up against the headboard.

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never done this before.”

 

“You’ve never watched porn?” Clarke’s eyebrows are raised in a challenge and Lexa wants to laugh.

 

“I have. It’s just not my cup of tea,” Clarke rolls her eyes and gestures for her to lay beside her. Lexa complies, slipping a hand underneath her shirt and palming her back, her eyes wondering over her ass and bare legs.

 

“What have you used to masturbate all your life?” Clarke’s eyes are glued to the screen and Lexa’s ears are tinted red. She winces when she catches a glimpse of a huge dick on the laptop’s screen.

 

“I don’t know. A vivid imagination,” she looks a Clarke, “ girlfriend’s naked pictures.”

 

Clarke elbows her and gives her a nasty look. “That comment was a little unnecessary,” she says with squinted eyes and goes back to her scrolling. Lexa grins, pleased, and rubs her back, kissing her shoulder and breathing her in.

 

“No girl in the world could ever compare to you, you know,” she smiles, palming Clarke’s chest and making her giggle.

 

“Wait, are those cartoons?”

 

//

 

So that’s how it started.

 

Clarke laughs at what’s developing onscreen and Lexa looks at it with a blank face.  

 

“Oh look, it’s a whole series!” Clarke says brightly and points at the scrollbar beside the clip where the different episodes are displayed.

 

“It probably has a really compelling story.”

 

“Shut up,” Clarke nudges her softly and Lexa rearranges herself to be closer; she was never close enough. Lexa presses her face against Clarke's shoulder giving her a little nip. She slips her naked legs against Clarke’s and circles her waist with her arm. Clarke hums and Lexa peeks at the screen, trying to focus on the animated girl who’s getting fucked in a bathtub. Or was that a bath house? She didn’t know exactly what was happening.

 

Clarke’s breath rises a bit when a girl with big boobs releases a particularly high pitched moan and Lexa flushes. She reaches for Clarke's nipple and rolls it softly, feeling it harden under her touch. Clarke bites her lip and Lexa feels her own excitement grow and coil in the depths of her stomach, furthered by the moans onscreen and by Clarke’s general existence. She was just too beautiful.

 

Lexa’s jaw slackens against Clarke’s ear when she feels a hand dip inside her panties, teasing her softly. Clarke’s eyes are fixed on the screen, her mouth parted and her cheeks flushed but otherwise in absolute control, observing the two animated big titted girls on screen tonguing each other. Lexa wonders how Clarke does it, how she keeps her cool.

 

“I’m such a mess for you,” Lexa whispers and Clarke shuts her eyes, goosebumps rising on her skin.

 

She pulls Clarke’s hand from her underwear and slides her panties off entirely. Lexa’s hand slides over Clarke’s back, touching muscles and bones until it reaches the curve of her ass, where she gives a squeeze and grips lace. Clarke shuts her eyes and lifts her hips, helping Lexa take the underwear off. Lexa slips her leg between Clarke’s and slides her hand between soft thighs, prompting a throaty moan and an arched back.  

 

Lexa gathers Clarke’s wetness and spreads it all over her center, torturously slow, deliberate, her fingers traveling up and down but never dipping inside. Clarke starts panting and rocking back and forth.

 

“Lexa,” She pleads, her voice strained.

 

“What?” Lexa replies, trying to be cool but betrayed by her squeaky voice. Clarke’s face twists against the bed and she turns to looks at her, blue eyes electric and golden hair wild spread over white sheets. Lexa’s breath catches in her throat. She kisses her cheeks unable to resist and then she bites them just because.

 

Clarke gets on her knees, back arched, offering herself for Lexa, who rearranges herself until she’s behind her but still keeps teasing. Lexa bites Clarke’s shoulders, her back, her neck. She wants to crawl inside of her and never leave. Lexa can feel her own arousal thick and dense, fogging her brain and her ears. She can barely hear anything over the sound of her own blood rushing and her desperate heartbeat.

 

Clarke yelps when two fingers enter her from behind unexpectedly. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she bites the bed sheets. She feels Lexa’s stomach against her back and the sweat that’s gathered between them. Everything is wet and she’s about to lose her mind, the sound of her thighs against Lexa’s making her pant and breathe harder. She pushes back into Lexa roughly, asking for more.

 

“Turn around,” Lexa says, her voice barely a whisper, barely contained. Clarke obeys immediately, annoyed by the lack of fingers inside of her and ecstatic when she feels lips against her center. Lexa is the gentlest lover even while insistent and desperate, her lips sucking and licking, pushing and rubbing, throwing Clarke over the edge with a delicious and throaty gasp. Clarke shakes and squirms, her fingers curled on Lexa’s hair.

 

They breathe heavily side by side.

 

“Jus’ give me a minute,” Clarke says, her chest rising and her brain about to melt.

 

“Don’t worry, I already came.” Lexa deadpans making Clarke laugh, raspy and amazing.

 

“What? When? God you’re such a 14 year old boy.”

 

Lexa’s eyes are fixed on Clarke’s face. “When I was going down on you. It just happened, I had no control.”

 

“The laptop fell on the floor,” Clarke adds. Lexa doesn’t care.

 

“Would you like some ice cream?” Lexa asks and Clarke looks at her deliriously. Lexa feels like if she were to die right this second it’d be the most wonderful death.

 

“Yes, please,” Clarke says with a nod, pupils dilated and hair wild. Lexa gives her a bruising and wet kiss. She stands up with a groan, long limbs stretching and searching for some form of clothing. She puts on some panties and stops at the doorway.

 

“Hey. I love you.” Lexa looks at Clarke with deep green eyes, her face stony and serious. Clarke gives her the toothiest and most genuine grin.

 

“I love you,” She says, leaning over the edge of the bed and picking up the laptop. She rearranges herself against the headboard, her breasts large and beautifully exposed, her hair messy and gold. She opens the laptop and the clip starts playing again, filling the room with ungodly moans. She pauses it.

 

“Hurry up.”

 

Lexa hurries.


End file.
